Cache/Colonies and Puppet states
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=116.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 7, 2016 17:56:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Colonies and Puppet states Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Colonies and Puppet states « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Colonies and Puppet states (Read 1675 times) Al-Saqqaf Newbie Offline 48 Colonies and Puppet states « on: May 13, 2015, 08:39:19 AM » The idea The idea is that when two countries agree to go to war with each other (both has to accept for this kind of war), and then one of them wins, the winner has these options: A: The winner can marge the nation that lost with itself, making it an overseas territory. B: The winner can leave the nation. C: The winner can make the country that lost, a colony that provides the winner with all of the money and resources the colony gets. Their military is dissolved and the flag of the colony gets the flag of the colonizer in the top left corner. D: Merge the two nations and forming a new country. Example: Kasistan and Alzima fights a war. Alzima wins and merges with Kasistan - Forming a new nation called the "United Atlas Republic" if the two countries were in the same region. I think that this would be a lot more fun in general and especially for those whose main objective in this (great) game is to fight. They will have something to lose and it will be better as a winner. Even if a nation loses, there are plenty of things to do. The user that owned the nation that lost can create a new nation and abandon the old, or the user can create a terrorist organization/guerilla faction or some other form of rebel group. This organization can; Recruit. Allign itself to the USSR or the US. Recieve aid from other nations. Seize territory. Take controls of mines, oil fields and factories. Make weapons, etc. with manufactured goods. Sell raw material, manufactured goods and oil. Fight the occupying force. Coup the current government/successfully start a revolution. When an user has lost this sort of war he registrers his new revolutionary movement, group or organization, Uploads a flag/symbol, picks ideology and so on. The user becomes the rebel leader. I think this could be a great addittion to the game and would make it a lot more entertaining in my opinion. For example there could also be a "Faction rankings" where people could look for factions or militant groups with a specific ideology, belief or religion. Here is just a concept of how the profile of such a faction can look: « Last Edit: May 14, 2015, 02:09:39 PM by Kareem » Logged South Yemen Formerly known as Saracen. SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #1 on: May 13, 2015, 09:14:30 AM » Good idea for empires. There needs to be a way to colonize and to fight against colonization. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #2 on: May 13, 2015, 10:04:15 AM » The problem is, we are the shitholes. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #3 on: May 13, 2015, 10:08:17 AM » I think it would be cool to make accounts dead if the entire country gets taken over Logged Al-Saqqaf Newbie Offline 48 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #4 on: May 13, 2015, 03:33:15 PM » Quote from: TWAIN on May 13, 2015, 10:04:15 AM The problem is, we are the shitholes. What do you mean? Logged South Yemen Formerly known as Saracen. King Dorito Newbie Offline 10 Personal Text yo dawg pls gib oil Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #5 on: May 13, 2015, 04:26:09 PM » I'm all for the addition of empires and colonies into the game, but I think destroying an entire nation and taking over as it's ruler, giving everything you own to your owner would ruin the game for the person who lost, remember this is still a game. Give a certain % of produced raw material and oil, perhaps a tariff on things bought or sold on the Global Market and the loss of substantial territory, but I don't think destroying a player's entire hard earned military and economy and enforcing your own banner is very fair. I would do this because I'm an arsehole, but my points still stand. Logged Al-Saqqaf Newbie Offline 48 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #6 on: May 13, 2015, 04:43:18 PM » Quote from: King Dorito on May 13, 2015, 04:26:09 PM I'm all for the addition of empires and colonies into the game, but I think destroying an entire nation and taking over as it's ruler, giving everything you own to your owner would ruin the game for the person who lost, remember this is still a game. Give a certain % of produced raw material and oil, perhaps a tariff on things bought or sold on the Global Market and the loss of substantial territory, but I don't think destroying a player's entire hard earned military and economy and enforcing your own banner is very fair. I would do this because I'm an arsehole, but my points still stand. Well, my idea was that there could be a system so both had to wage war on each other and both had to accept this sort of war for it to begin. Ordinary war would be like it usually is. Another idea could be taking a huge chunk of the nation (splitting it in two), making one of the parts possible for colonizing or merging for an empire, etc. Would be cool if when you went to the profile of a split country, you could click to either view the free part or the colonized part of the country. Logged South Yemen Formerly known as Saracen. TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #7 on: May 14, 2015, 01:34:06 AM » Quote from: Kareem on May 13, 2015, 03:33:15 PM Quote from: TWAIN on May 13, 2015, 10:04:15 AM The problem is, we are the shitholes. What do you mean? Shitholes, banana republics, you name it. Adding colonialism runs against the very premise of the game. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Cotton Hero Member Offline 572 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #8 on: May 14, 2015, 03:29:43 AM » Quote from: TWAIN on May 14, 2015, 01:34:06 AM Quote from: Kareem on May 13, 2015, 03:33:15 PM Quote from: TWAIN on May 13, 2015, 10:04:15 AM The problem is, we are the shitholes. What do you mean? Shitholes, banana republics, you name it. Adding colonialism runs against the very premise of the game. We are supposed to be Third World hovels, it's true. I don't think that has ever stopped anyone from empire-building though. We goons now Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Al-Saqqaf Newbie Offline 48 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #9 on: May 14, 2015, 04:49:23 AM » The Jews were oppressed and victims of racism, then the jews were racist to Palestinians and oppressed them. The American took African slaves, some of whom moved to a new country (sort of an American colony) called Liberia. The former slaves made the native Africans slaves for a while. So it's sort of logical that a rich third world country would like to have colonies, too. But, I see what you're saying. Logged South Yemen Formerly known as Saracen. SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #10 on: May 16, 2015, 05:15:38 AM » Quote from: TWAIN on May 14, 2015, 01:34:06 AM Quote from: Kareem on May 13, 2015, 03:33:15 PM Quote from: TWAIN on May 13, 2015, 10:04:15 AM The problem is, we are the shitholes. What do you mean? Shitholes, banana republics, you name it. Adding colonialism runs against the very premise of the game. Don't tell the vegans. Oh wait, what? Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #11 on: August 21, 2015, 12:57:09 AM » Quote from: Polisario on May 13, 2015, 08:39:19 AM The idea The idea is that when two countries agree to go to war with each other (both has to accept for this kind of war), and then one of them wins, the winner has these options: A: The winner can marge the nation that lost with itself, making it an overseas territory. B: The winner can leave the nation. C: The winner can make the country that lost, a colony that provides the winner with all of the money and resources the colony gets. Their military is dissolved and the flag of the colony gets the flag of the colonizer in the top left corner. D: Merge the two nations and forming a new country. Example: Kasistan and Alzima fights a war. Alzima wins and merges with Kasistan - Forming a new nation called the "United Atlas Republic" if the two countries were in the same region. I think that this would be a lot more fun in general and especially for those whose main objective in this (great) game is to fight. They will have something to lose and it will be better as a winner. Even if a nation loses, there are plenty of things to do. The user that owned the nation that lost can create a new nation and abandon the old, or the user can create a terrorist organization/guerilla faction or some other form of rebel group. This organization can; Recruit. Allign itself to the USSR or the US. Recieve aid from other nations. Seize territory. Take controls of mines, oil fields and factories. Make weapons, etc. with manufactured goods. Sell raw material, manufactured goods and oil. Fight the occupying force. Coup the current government/successfully start a revolution. When an user has lost this sort of war he registrers his new revolutionary movement, group or organization, Uploads a flag/symbol, picks ideology and so on. The user becomes the rebel leader. I think this could be a great addittion to the game and would make it a lot more entertaining in my opinion. For example there could also be a "Faction rankings" where people could look for factions or militant groups with a specific ideology, belief or religion. Here is just a concept of how the profile of such a faction can look: Bump because these ideas were brilliant when they were written and still are now. Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #12 on: August 22, 2015, 07:23:49 AM » This is basically just TRW though Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 482 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #13 on: August 23, 2015, 06:53:31 AM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 22, 2015, 07:23:49 AM This is basically just TRW though This. Except that >TRW has a limited number of nations and factions are really boring to play, just like the US/USSR . Perhaps this idea would be better if applied to >TRW rather than >bloc. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Moreau Newbie Offline 24 Re: Colonies and Puppet states « Reply #14 on: August 29, 2015, 03:21:20 PM » Plz yes Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55869 It has gone 20 years and i don't know how to use signatures Real Politik nation link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100115 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Colonies and Puppet states SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2